battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Episode 06
The sixth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan Dan, Zungurii and Magisa arrive at a village of cat-girls, where they are mistaken for a group of dreadful bandits. Summary Dan, Zungurii and Magisa are headed towards the Mimi village, which is inhabited by cat-women. On their way there, they accidentally startle a member of the village, who mistakes them for a group of bandits called the Deathmatch Group. She returns to the village in panic and informs the other villagers, who are quick to jump to conclusions. Despite their anxiety, a mysterious golden-haired young man swears that he will protect them. Dan's group arrives at the village in order to deliver the fish that the cat-girl had left behind. There, they find everyone afraid of them. The leader of the tribe, Sophia, begs them to not steal any of the cards. With every one of their intentions misunderstood, Dan and the others find themselves in a difficult position. When he tries to approach the villagers, Dan is suddenly intercepted by the young man who calls himself Clackey Ray, the Noble Youth of Light and a protector of the ladies of the village. He reveals that there is an X-Rare card in the shrine near the village, and that he is certain Dan and the others are here to steal it. He also shows them his High Ranker Pass, which proves he is a participant in the championship - however, he only remembers Dan, who also owns a Pass, as an annoying guy who got defeated by Kajitsu. The situation quickly escalates into a battle between Dan and Clackey. Clackey makes fun of Dan and his spirits, which annoys Dan. The two continue to exchange blows, being roughly even, until Clackey summons his favorite spirit, The GreatAngelia Sophia, which shares a name and a striking similarity with the leader of the Mimi village. Sophia's appearance allows Clackey to also summon The CleverBeast Iberix, putting Dan in a difficult situation. Dan tries to retaliate, but his counterattack is stopped by white magic. Clackey uses a potent combo of Nature Forces, Imagine Field and Sophia's and Iberix' Brilliance to decimate Dan's field, while keeping his defense up for the next turn with Pure Elixir. Clackey reveals that he has been protecting the Mimi village from the Otherworld King's forces, which largely solves the misunderstanding as Zungurii reveals Dan has done the same for his own village. Dan continues the battle by summoning Siegwurm, which destroys Iberix. Because of The RiseDragon Balmung's Awaken ability, Clackey is put in a position where he would have to sacrifice Sophia in order to survive - rather than do that, he prefers to take the attack from his Life, losing the battle. With the misunderstanding cleared, the Mimi villagers treat Dan's group to a feast, but they experience the real terror of Magisa when she realizes just how the actual Deathmatch Group they had confused them for looks like. Featured Card The CleverBeast Iberix is featured. Matches Dan vs. Clackey Turn 1 (Clackey): -Clackey summons Arcanabeast-Ken at LV1. Turn 2 (Dan): -Dan summons Erimakilizard at LV1. Turn 3 (Clackey): -Clackey summons The Fairy Tanya. Turn 4 (Dan): -Dan summons DarkDinohound at LV1 and Rokceratops at LV1. -Dan attacks with DarkDinohound and Rokceratops. Clackey takes both from Life. 3 Life remains. Turn 5(Clackey): -Clackey summons a second The Fairy Tanya at LV1. -Clackey attacks with Arcanabeast-Ken and one Tanya. Dan takes both from Life. 3 Life remains. Turn 6 (Dan): -Dan brings DarkDinohound up to LV2 and Rokceratops up to LV3. -Dan attacks with DarkDinohound. Clackey takes a Life. 2 Life remains. Turn 7 (Clackey): -Clackey summons The GreatAngelia Sophia at LV2. With her effect, he also summons The CleverBeast Iberix from his hand at no cost at LV2. To do this, he depletes Arcanabeast-Ken. -Clackey attack with Sophia and Iberix. Dan takes both from Life. 1 Life remains. Turn 8 (Dan): -Dan summons The RiseDragon Balmung. -Dan attacks with Balmung. Clackey activates Blizzard Wall, bringing Sophia and Iberix down to LV1, and takes a Life. 1 Life remains. Due to Blizzard Wall, Clackey's Life can't be reduced further this turn. Turn 9 (Clackey): -Clackey brings Sophia and Iberix back up to LV2. -Clackey attacks with The GreatAngelia Sophia. Dan blocks with DarkDinohound. Clackey uses Imagine Field, which determines the outcome of the battle by the amount of Cores on each spirit rather than their BP. He then uses Nature Forces to bring all Cores from his Trash to Sophia, because of this, DarkDinohound is destroyed. At the end of the battle, Sophia's Brilliance ability causes both Imagine Field and Nature Forces to return to Clackey's hand. -Clackey attacks with The CleverBeast Iberix. Dan blocks with Rokceratops. Clackey repeats the Imagine Field / Nature Force combo, and Rokceratops is destroyed. Because Iberix also has Brilliance, both magic cards return to Clackey's hand. -Clackey attacks with The Fairy Tanya. Dan blocks with Erimakilizard. Using the same combo, Clackey wins that battle again, causing Erimakilizard to be destroyed. He then uses Pure Elixir, refreshing all his spirits. Turn 10 (Dan): -Dan summons Rokceratops at LV3 and The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm. -Dan attacks with Siegwurm. Due to Clash, Clackey is forced to block with Iberix. Dan uses Lightning Aura, which powers up Siegwurm by 3000 BP, making it strong enough to beat Iberix. Iberix is destroyed. -Dan attacks with Rokceratops. Clackey blocks with The Fairy Tanya, which is destroyed. -Dan attacks with Balmung and activates Awaken, bringing all of Rokceratops Cores to it. Clackey chooses to take a Life and is defeated. Winner: Bashin Dan Cards Used Red BS01-002: Rokceratops BS02-007: The RiseDragon Balmung BS04-004: DarkDinohound SD01-001: Erimakilizard SD01-008: The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm BS06-093: Lightning Aura Yellow BS02-053: The Fairy Tanya BS02-056: Arcanabeast-Ken BS05-042: The GreatAngelia Sophia BS06-059: The CleverBeast Iberix BS06-110: Imagine Field White BS01-142: Pure Elixir SD01-039: Blizzard Wall Green BS02-097: Nature Forces Episode Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Sophia- Mamiko Noto Luphia- Kanae Itou Female Attendant 1- Yu Shimamura Female Attendant 2- Yoriko Nagata Female Attendant 3- Sayuri Yahagi Main Staff Script: Shuichi Kamiyama Storyboard/Episode Director: Kazuomi Koga Animation Director: Satomi Kako, Masaru Hamada Trivia Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan